Fate Freedom
by Reiders
Summary: When Shinju, the World Tree, the Juubi, the One-Eyed God is killed, its Authority is usurped and the first Campione - Godslayer, is born. His life touched billions through his journeys. Now he has been summoned for the Fifth Holy Grail War to deal with its unforeseen consequences. How will the masters deal with the turbulent times of this new War. Previously known as: Saviour.


_Well, I'm not dead so thats got to count for something. right? Anyway this is the real start to my Naruto - Campione - Fate/Stay Night crossover. Information and explanations are at the bottom of the chapter._

_Disclaimer: I will only say this once per story, I own nothing. Universes belong to their respective owners. If I did own any of them Naruto would be about Naruto and not the Uchia, Goudo would finally get laid and Shinji would die slowly and painfully._

*Story Start*

Baren.

Lifeless.

Empty.

Destroyed.

_Hell._

Only these words come to mind as I gaze around me. Great cracks of the shifting planet appear in seconds as the fragile crust of the earth moves, revealing the burning inferno that lies hidden beneath. Lava, molten earth, spews from the depths of the world before hardening, only to be covered with more of the fiery substance. Whats left of mountains I see in the distance have now turned to volcanoes, erupting in their rage as if trying to cover up the blacked rocks and rupture a hole through the ashen sky. Soot falls from these beasts like snow, a twisted mockery of the purity that comes during the frozen season. The ground rumbles and breaks, to once again reform from the liquid earth. The heat is like nothing I have ever felt before and I have been targeted by the black flames of Amaterasu, said to be flames of the sun that burn for seven days and nights.

Apart from the beast I now face and myself, I don't doubt that we were the only living things on the planet. Its desire would have allowed nothing less than total annihilation of all life that surrounded it. Had it been able to travel throughout the void of space and seek out new life, it certainly would have sought to eradicate that as well.

Why it did this, I will never know. I probably shouldn't know. After all, it is not the place of us mere mortals to comprehend the minds of the divines. Those entities that are so far above us that it denies rationality. Demon, they had called it. Its rage and madness had been insatiable from its creation, seeking only the destruction of everything alive. How it arrived to our plane of existence, I will never know.

They had called it a God before that, our only God the being of creation and destruction, the originator. Its legends were just so; legends, myths. It wasn't supposed to be real, a mere example of how mortals try to explain all that exists and its reasons for existing. That lie that we had fed ourselves was dispelled in an instant.

This existence that towers above all existence. It was the world tree. That which all life and chakra originated. Every thousand years it would bear a fruit that was forbidden to eat. It was a god, that was above all others and was revered as such, to break its taboo was to invite calamity. Its existence went unchanged for eons until someone, a princess seeking to end the great wars that plagued the land, did the unthinkable. She ate the fruit from Shinju, The God Tree.

Using the chakra gained from eating the forbidden fruit, princess Kaguya Ootsutsuki instilled peace in the lands. However, upon the birth of her son, Hagoromo Ootsutsuki who inherited the power his mother had acquired from the God, the tree's desire for completion and to reclaim its stolen power led it to assume the form of what we call today, the Ten-Tails. It raged through the land seeking to consume all that which came from its roots. But all of life could trace its existence back to those very same roots. And so, it sought out to reclaim all of life.

In its search, it came across the son of the one who angered it, Hagoromo, and engaged in a battle that changed the landscape of the world. It was defeated, but couldn't be killed , after all, how do you kill all of life. Due to this deed and other feats during his life, Hagoromo received the tittle of The Sage of the Six Paths and was revered as the strongest warrior to ever live.

However, even warriors succumb to the ages as they pass. And so Hagoromo grew old and started to worry for the future of the all of life. Being unable to kill it, he did the next best thing, using the Creation of All Things that he had received upon containing the god of creation, he separated its power into nine different beings and sealed its body into what would become the moon. He hoped that the God Tree would rest in its prison forever, because, should it escape, it would bring about the end of the world.

And so the warrior passed on, content that the creatures he created and his sons would be able to live in peace with each other.

It was not to be, however. Not long passed their father's death, his children started to fight and their children fought and their children's children fought. War covered the world once more as people killed each other in droves simply because they were born into different families and had different abilities. This era passed on for a millennia before it settled and villages began to appear as groups and clans joined together for protection and more power.

And so the era of the Waring Clans passed to the era of the Hidden Villages.

Clans came together and created stable living areas for the civilians that would provide them with the essentials in exchange for protection. Now, instead of mindless scrimmages, wars were more organized and for different causes but they were still better than the mindless slaughter of before. The nine great beasts were captured for more power for the villages and those who contained them became exactly what they were called. Jinchuuriki; the power of human sacrifice. Forced to bare the hatred, scorn and manipulation of others, they lived their lives as weapons.

This era lasted much less than the previous one, a mere two centuries. And it all culminated down to this.

Through the efforts of two mad men in search for power and revenge, seven of the great beasts were captured and consumed in order to once more call upon the power of the original being of annihilation. They sought to copy what the original warrior had done and seal the God into themselves for more power. They never realized that the god didn't want to be sealed and sought freedom. So, when they caught the eighth beast and fused its power with its brethren, they were surprised when it had enough power to destroy them and gain its freedom, even incomplete as it was. In its rage and power, it sought the only thing it needed for completion before it went onto its true purpose.

Me.

It swallowed me whole, no matter what defences me and my companions set up, its power simply overwhelmed us.

And so, I was trapped in what passed for a stomach and no matter what I nor my tenant, the ninth beast, Kurama, did we couldn't escape. Days passed as it tried to digest us, its stomach acid tried to destroy us on a molecular scale. I survived as the gold and silver brothers had, by consuming the innards of the beast in which I was trapped.

My partner wasn't so lucky.

Slowly but certainly, he was absorbed into the power of the god, rendering it once more complete. The body in which I was contained had long since stopped moving, I had assumed it had simply run out of life to eradicate and now rested on its achievement. And so, when I was expelled from the now whole god's stomach, I wasn't surprised to find the entire world destroyed around me.

Nothing is what I saw. Rock, heat and lava were the only thing on this planet besides me and my foe. The sun was so strong that I had no doubt that the beast had even destroyed the atmosphere and had it not, the amount of ash in the air certainly would have.

No oxygen, no water.

No life.

Had I not spent so much time in the stomach of a god, I probably would have died from the lack of air As it was I knew I couldn't survive without food nor water so I was doomed anyway. It would just take longer.

My friends, village, partner and even my planet fell victim to this beast before me.

I had long since stopped mourning them. I had a sort of apathy as I stared out into this previously full planet. But even if their deaths no longer bothered me I couldn't let them go unavenged.

So I turned to face the beast, the god, the one responsible for all this.

It had many names in its time: Shinju, The World Tree. Juubi, The Ten-Tails. Ame no Hitotsu no Kami, The One-Eyed God. But to me it is simply my enemy, my rival, my villain even if it is not inherently evil.

It stood there, towering over all of the planet, massive in scale, bigger than all the other tailed beasts combined. It's roots were large enough to be called mountains, its step stretching so far into the heavens I had to strain my eyes to find the tip. On top, like some kind of great flower, rested the bulbs head. I had once tried to measure its power using sage mode and found it imeasurable in its incomplete form. Now I didn't need sage mode to tell me I was insignificant to it. Said to be able to cary mountains on its back, it had the strength to simply bat away the combined power of to tailed beasts. By simply slamming its hand into the ground, it could cause massive earthquakes. The combined damage from both Kurama and Gyuuki didn't even slow it down. A swipe of one of its tail destroyed landscapes, its Eye could see way past the horizon and it roar brought upon natural disasters. All this combined into the great white beast before me.

It glared down at me with its Eye, as if wondering how I had escaped its notice before now. It decided it didn't care as it could sense some of its power still within me and it couldn't allow that.

Its power undeniable, insurmountable and invincible. Truly it belonged on to another plane of existence than mortals such as myself. To oppose it was foolish at best.

It is a good thing I have always been called a fool.

No mater how strong. No matter how fearsome, nor big. No matter its power I would kill it.

Logically speaking, there was no chance in hell of me winning. Even with the power I had gained from my time in its stomach I was weak compared to it. I couldn't use sage mode because there was no life force or nature to use. To merely damage it a little would be a miracle unto itself. The strongest man to ever exist couldn't extinguish it so it should be impossible for me to do so.

It should be.

But to me it wasn't. Here, naked as the day as I was born, clothes long since dissolved in acid and heat, I glared up at the unstoppable beast before me.

What should be impossible to even consider, to me was inevitable. In my mind, I had already killed the beast and all that was left was to decide was whether I would die facing my foe or die from lack of necessities needed to survive. To me, it didn't matter if the beast was unstoppable, my rival's death was already inevitable.

So what happens when an inevitable outcome faces an unstoppable object.

As we roared at each other and charged; I was determined to find out.

*Scene Break*

Empty.

Baren.

These words couldn't accurately describe the state of this ravaged planet.

I've walked and walked and walked, always searching for something, any signs that show that I'm not the only thing left on this hunk of rock. I had no idea in my youth that the world was this big, bigger than the Elemental Nations by far. I've probably walked around the world more times I can count. I can't really tell. There are no land markers apart from a bigger hunk of dirt than the last or a deeper gulch.

The world has long since stopped shifting. After millennia, The liquid surface of the earth finally cooled down and reformed into what could once more be considered hard ground. Certainly there were still the volcanoes and great pools of lava, but they had become scarcer.

I've walked on what used to be sea beds, great caves or the tallest mountains. And my search has turned up empty. No water, no plants nor animals, no _life_.

Well, I guess there are two things alive.

As I lift up another bolder to see if any creatures had chosen this place as a refuge from this empty world, I reflected on that.

How was _I_ alive?

I should be dead, easily a thousand times over by now. There was no food nor water, no way to get energy and I was fairly certain that there was no oxygen either. The air around me was probably poisonous to life forms as well, too much dust to breath or something or other. And even if those weren't enough to kill me, I should have died of old age a long, long time ago.

Come to think of it, how old was I? I have no idea. I had at first counted the days, then years, then millennia but I had lost count around seventeen million or so years. That was a long time and should have been to much for me to fathom, let alone live through and stay sane.

Well, not totally sane.

After the first century or so, I'm pretty sure that I went crazy for a couple of decades. Raging at the world, crying over the loss of my friends and my way of life, cursing the universe for my continued existence and talking to people that weren't there. I even tried to commit suicide for a while. Jumping from cliffs, burring myself in a cave, then collapsing a mountain over me or even jumping into one of those lave pits that seemed to be every where when the earth shifted every once in a while.

None of it worked.

Of corse it didn't. [Survival] wouldn't let me die unless something was trying to end me. Quite ironic! I could probably die if somebody collapsed a mountain over me, pushed me off a cliff or drowned me in lava. Then again, maybe not! I still didn't know what was different about my body, but something was different. My body was tougher, my bones felt like steel and I had more endurance than before, but I didn't know why.

It was all because of that stupid wolf. When we fought for the first time, I knew I would win. It was a fact, just as much as I would probably die doing it. And I did. I won and all my injuries that were on my body faded a few seconds after the beasts body dissolved into a golden light. All of them! Even the ones from my early life before the end. My body was now scar free, my body felt better than ever. I was the peak of health.

Sometimes I wonder if that life was real or just some made up story of origins that the harsh sun had beat into my head.

A nice delusion to amuse myself from this empty existence.

It is possible I suppose, that the life I had before was simply a dream. It was possible that I had simply always existed and will always exist and had simply made up the story of friends and family from some desire to not be the only thing on an empty planet.

I knew that the wretched plant was real though. It came back after a while. A few years after I had lost count it had appeared once again on the other side of the world, where we fought again and I was again the victor. Again and again it came back, sometimes faster, sometimes slower. Each time we fought and each time I won. Even in my most depressed moments, where I wished for my own death more than anything else, I refused to be killed by that bastard god. Anybody else maybe, but not it!

As time went on, I started to become aware of the bastard. It was always there, just on another plane than mine. It occupied this giant metaphysical 'space' that could barely contain it and when it started to push the edges of the 'space' was when it would appear next and I would have to face it again, lest it destroy all of creation again.

Besides, I was no longer suicidal nor depressed. In fact, I almost felt nothing but apathy. I was so old, way past old. It has been so long since I've seen anything of interest or alive, let alone talk to anyone that was real. Eventually, I walked across this barren world, nothing mattered, I cast everything away.

Hope, anger, sadness, joy, regret, rage, satisfaction, anything and everything was cast off of me until my soul was as naked as my body is now. They were all useless on my journey and I would only take them up again if I needed them. They were just tools for my travels. Sometimes I would take up one and just that one in order to give me another goal to travel towards.

That was what I was doing right now, I only felt a sense of gluttony. The need to eat and eat and eat. Certainly I didn't need to but it was a desire that pushed me on, so I was now looking for anything alive to eat. If I did find something, I could either kill it with my bare hands or with the blade I carried with me.

Well, it wasn't a good blade. It couldn't even be considered a blade, since it was cylindrical. I had used my second and last ability that I had gained from the first slaying of that one-eyed fur-ball to craft it. I had gained three more abilities with later victories, but they weren't something that I could use in this situation unless I wanted to obliterate anything I came across so I fused the blade with my strongest ability to allow me some form of control over the power of [Annihilation].

As far as swords go, it was crap. I had to make it using what I remembered from the metal making process and random metal I made up. It wasn't sharp, I didn't have anything to sharpen it with, if it weren't for the fact it was made of metal and its general shape, it would be just a club. But I still kept it. Why? I have no clue, but I did. It has now been with me for more millennia than I can count. Come to think of it, it should have rusted long ago? Bah, I'll think about it when I retake up curiosity.

That was another thing that made me think that my 'memories' were made up.

I was a completely different person than the annoying child that sought out everyones respect.

It was understandable, I guess. Time changes allot.

Some things stayed the same though. I was still as determined and hardheaded as before and I still refused to give up on anything until it was over.

I sighed, there was nothing on this mountain to eat either. On to the next!

I looked out over the valley below, trying to remember from which direction I had arrived from and which way to go now. It didn't matter, so I just started to turn around completely before heading in a random direction when something caught my eye in the distance.

At once, I used the speed that my profession was famous for and arrived miles away from my previous position in a few moments to investigate.

YES! It was what I thought it was.

A puddle! A tiny puddle!

The planet had been acting strange the last millennia or so, shifting more before settling down and I was starting to see whips in the air. Very faint but still present. I had thought I might finally see some clouds and it looked like I was right.

The planet was coming back to life after so long asleep.

I quickly discarded gluttony and was about to pick up another, more appropriate emotion, when a thought made me pause. Reaching out with my senses, I felt for that metaphysical 'space' that my foe currently resided in. It was being constrained, looked like the mutt was making another attempt for freedom and was about to break out again. I would have to end this battle quickly, if it noticed life had found a way onto this planet, it wouldn't hesitate to eradicate it.

But I still had a century or two before that happened, so I sat down in front of that small puddle in between the rocks and took up two emotions that would help me on my new journey to watch the planet come back to life.

Curiosity and Awe.

This would certainly make things more interesting, maybe my race can come back.

*Scene Break*

I look around the valley below me, so filled with life as the sun rises in the east. Creatures rose front their slumbers to begin their daily life of hunting for their survival. Clouds rolled around the sky at a leisurely pace, carried by the wind that had for so long been gone from my life. Fresh air and morning dew greater the new day, left over from last nights storm. Fresh rain and lightning had split the air from sunset to early hours, somethings that had brought immense relief from this normally dry season from this part of the world. In the valley a small group of a dozen or so beings were moving in the post dawn light. Dark skin and with primal tools clutched in their arms, this group had to stay on the move to survive by following the game they hunted.

As I look down at the group of 'people' from my vantage point on a cliff over looking a valley, I realize how long it had taken for me to finally give my race another chance.

Or as close to my race as I can get. These people weren't Shinobi, Samurai nor Civilian. These people called themselves 'Humans', a weird name to be certain and it was relatively new to me. It wasn't that long ago that they didn't have a form of comprehensive speech and communicated with only grunts and gestures. Even now, they weren't really far along or really advanced, they used rock and bone as weapons and it would probably take a long time for them to advance any further, they hunted and gathered for food and never really stayed in the same place. Their bodies were also slightly different from my people, they were taller but most of the time walked hunched and had deformed heads. But the greatest difference I had noticed was that they had no chakra, none what so ever. That is what made them another species.

It's been a long time since I first discovered that puddle, a few billion years or so. Many things happened since then, a few ice ages, the rise of monstrous reptiles, bugs and other assortment of odd creatures, four massive extinctions the last of which I was responsible, the oceans covered the land at one point and I had gotten one more ability after slaying that raving beast a few more times. Meteors, volcanoes, and the separation of continents still couldn't kill me, but I'm all right with that now. Now the world is covered in life again and my journeys are always interesting and filled with marvels, though I've probably seen them all a hundred times over, it never stops to amaze me how beautiful a coral reef is under the moon or a sunset over icy mountain peeks. Food, not that I need it, is aplenty and has a wide variety of choosing from. Water is abundant and teaming with new life forms that I've never possibly imagined. Many species I recognize are popping up as well, I had a hand in some of them but not all. All this life is constantly changing, evolving.

I probably just have to wait a few more thousand years before these former monkeys progress enough to develop actual civilization and their own unique culture. I won't give everything to them of corse, but maybe a few ideas when their ready. I might even get myself a family for a while before I move on again. But I'm in no rush for that. I can be patient, I'm a six billion year old virgin after all, by my rough estimate. I'm probably wrong on that number but I don't really care. Ever since I have started to influence the world again and aid the recreation of my species along, I've taken up almost all my old emotions again. Now, I just need some companions on portions of my journeys and I can add satisfaction to those emotions.

But for now, I need to investigate the changes of the 'space' the Juubi occupied. My rival has gone from it and I can't sense where, it has not come to earth and something else is occupying the 'space' where it was before. Or many things that are occupying the 'space' pushed the Juubi out.

If I can discover what did it, I'll know if that bastard will ever have a chance of coming back.

*Scene Break*

Humans are odd.

That is what I have decided after spending the last millennia with them with them.

Humans are odd, and yet they have enormous potential.

From those slightly more intelligent monkeys that first walked out of that valley, to today in these thriving cities. They posses the possibility to be anything, much like my own race once did. Upon forming a cohesive civilization, I approached them with an offer. They had no chakra in their bodies, so I would try and give them the power of my people in another way. I taught them to harness the power of the world around them, nature chakra that they called prana.

At first it took a long time for even a single person to utilize the power I had taught them to use. Then one of them had an idea, if they couldn't use it themselves, they would use others guidance to use the power. And so, they set about calling upon the aid of their gods in order to reproduce miracles.

And to my surprise, the gods answered. Their gods actually existed. I knew for a fact that almost all of the myths surrounding these beings and their creations to be fake, so how come they were real. This lead me to discover that they existed in the 'space' that once housed that black wolf that I once faced. They were trapped in their own myths, only having influence through prayers and priests. Their were now so many gods around that they had pushed older myths away or simply adapted them into new ones.

Then, when they were bored, they would descend onto the mortal realm to walk among humans.

The first time I saw a [Heretic God], it was in a small village of what would become known as Africa. Bored with remaining in its myth, a rogue god of slaughter descended. It was impossible to miss the aura that surrounded it, the feeling of divinity that I had only noticed in the Juubi before. I had been simply passing the area when I noticed it and had decided to kill the thing that reminded me so much of my foe.

But it was already in the midst of a battle. It was facing a simple hunter that I would later learn had come back from the hunt to his family to find them butchered and the culprit, a being that transcended his mortal experience. He did not care for that, so great was his rage. He attacked the being with all his might and forced it into battle, disregarding the natural order of how the world works.

Just by looking I could tell that there was no way that he could win against the [Heretic God]. A mortal was bellow the gods, there was simply no way around it. Even my people, who were much more powerful than the strongest of humans failed to even injure the [Heretic God] they face at their end. So, imagine my surprise, when he managed to slay the deity, though he was fatally wounded doing so. What next happened surprised me even more, all his injuries simply disappeared as if they weren't there to begin with. That wasn't all, he now housed a great deal of power in his body and seemed closer to that which he killed than to the mortal he once had been. I stayed around for a few years, watching him for anything else of note.

I noticed he stopped ageing and commanded the power of the being he defeated. He was just like me. He eventually died in a battle with another [Heretic God], but he had demonstrated to me something of great interest.

Should a mortal kill a [Heretic God], they gain their powers and become pseudo-divines themselves. This explained my continued existence and the powers I had gained but not why this happens.

It was then I decided to take part with the humans, where before I had simply ignored them as a race that needed the aid of a god to perform, as they called it, magic. With a few exceptional prodigies that were the exception and the only ones I took an interest in.

And that is what I did.

Over the years, I participated in many an event. All those journeys and adventures were simply amazing. I had made it a point of visiting every Godslayer after they killed their first god to explain things to them and understand their circumstances. I even trained a few before they even killed the god.

Slowly, legends began to form of some of my students or those I had gained an interest in. I made certain to try to always be present when the world changed or when something of note happened. Never in the spotlight of corse, but I was always present to give some advice or maybe a little aid here and there. I also never really killed [Heretic Gods] unless it was something personal against them or I was in the mood for a challenge. I made certain to stay away from any form of organized religion or organization. They would try to pressure me or simply bug me to support them so it was best to be left alone. Of corse these events were pretty rare, so I was often left bored. To stop this, I tried my hand at a little bit of everything. From cooking to assassination to theatre, I learned about all there was to learn.

One of the biggest things to note was during the middle ages, a [Heretic God] approached me with an offer. She had been unhappy with how magic was performed as a whole and how the world was going with the further corruption of the planet and so she tried to join with the planet and drag the entire thing into her myth in order to rectify what she perceived to be wrong. Her efforts combined her metaphysical myth as the goddess of the earth with the physical body of the planet so she would have control over the power of the world. She managed to create an alternative world for a few brief moments before she ran out of power. She now approached me as the only Godslayer that didn't simply kill [Heretic Gods] on sight for aid, though she was hesitant to admit she needed it.

Her deal was this; I provide the power, and she would allow me to travel to her world with minimal restrictions and no obstructions. I of corse didn't have to agree but I was curious of the outcome. One of the powers I had gained from the Juubi allowed me access to almost unlimited power at a great cost, but the cost in this case was beneficial. I used it to power the world and allowed her to rewrite history and the rules of the world how she wanted it.

I have traveled between the two worlds on many an occasion now through use of an ability I had usurped from a god of travel and learned a good deal about the magic of that world, or as they called it Thaumaturgy, miracle making. Magic that could be replicated by science.

The only other thing of importance since then was the gaining of an official name for what I had become.

A friend of mine had just died and I was feeling nostalgic. I was in a small tavern in Italy and decided, after copious amounts of alcohol, to tell stories as I have often done in the past. I made most of my fortune as a bard about my adventures. You'd be surprised how much people would pay for a good story.

So, for the next twelve days and twelve nights, I regaled visitors with stories about my adventures, the slaying of gods, the birth of heroes and my place in those stories. Pausing only to sleep when the tavern closed and to continue the next morning. By the last night, I had hundreds of listeners paying attention to my words. I expected all my stories to be treated as simply a good story, historically accurate to the myths but still fake.

I didn't expect to an italian mage to be there.

I didn't expect him to believe me.

And I certainly didn't expect him to write a book and to put my name in it.

I had underestimated the magic associations. They were already aware of Godslayers, some had even joined with a few of my brethren for protection against [Heretic Gods]. They were also aware that there was one Godslayer that stood out from the rest. Over time, a few myths had popped up about me, I even had a few gods based of my image. They knew someone like me existed and had lightly searched for me. They however didn't even know my name until that italian mage published his book.

*Scene Break*

**Excerpt from the Italian mage Alberto Ricardo's Book, **_**Demon King**_**, 19th Century**

...To those who accomplished this formidable feat, I grant them the title of **Campione – Godslayer – **.

Among all virtuous readers, some will probably believe that I over-exaggerate with that title and frown, while others will think that I am making undue fuss over it.

However, I want to emphasize it, once again.

Campione – Godslayer – is the supreme ruler.

Since he can kill a celestial being, he can therefore call on the highly divine powers held by the gods.

Campione – Godslayer – is a lord.

Since the power to kill a deity is in their hands, they therefore have the power to dominate the mortals on Earth.

Campione – Godslayer – is a devil.

Therefore of the entire humanity living on earth, those who have the power to oppose them do not exist!

….Among Campione, I name Naruto Uzumaki first and oldest of his kind. Teacher of Heroes, Companion of Myths and King of Kings who stands above even the greatest of Godslayer.

**Fate/Freedom**

King of Kings, bah. I'm more of the Raiser of Kings. I have no desire to rule what so ever. To much responsibility that would keep me from my journeys.

Still, at least I now have a name for what I have become. Campione? Has a nice ring to it. ANd I now knew why it happened in the first place. Apparently a demigod called Pandora who released all the demons in the world as well as a sliver of hope had cast a curse that declared all those mortals that killed [Heretic Gods] to usurp the powers of those they slay. She also has the ability to regulate the Authorities that a Devil King can usurp. For some reason the curse affected me and a few others who killed gods before she was even born. I have also never met her in my trips to the nether world and my memories cannot be sealed so the fact is I shouldn't be affected by her curse. The only reason that I can think of for my continued existence was that the curse affected the metaphysical 'space' that the gods myths occupy and as such aren't subject to time and don't have to pass through her domain before it takes affect. But now I have had to be more careful in avoiding people. Organizations and governments both hunt for the elusive Naruto Uzumaki; King of Kings.

*Scene Break*

When I first felt the summons, I was resting near the tip of a mountain in the canadian Rockies.

I loved the view from this high and was planing on watching the sun set before moving on to my next journey, maybe the Caribbean or the Indonesian Islands. Somewhere tropical would be nice. The cold from this height didn't affect me much, merely like a cool breeze rather than freezing conditions, but a little warmth on the beach would be nice.

Those were my thoughts as I sat on a cliff facing westward, valleys and woods spread out bellow me. People moved around in the distance in their villages, going about their day to day lives, having no idea that one of if not the strongest creatures to ever exist was watching over them from a distance.

Thats when I felt the tug. Like having a cord attached to your navel yanked, it wasn't uncomfortable or painful, rather it was just distracting. I immediately recognized it for what it was though. It wasn't often that I get summoned and very few people know how to do it. I could of course ignore it, but curiosity got the best of me.

Not much of note had happened lately except a few new Campione, one of which I personally trained, so I had some time to spare and this could be interesting.

Another thing that got me was that the summons was coming from Gaia's realm. Nobody there knew how to summon me so it could be completely accidental. It had been a few centuries since I had visited the Clock Tower, most likely where it was originating from.

Another thing caught my attention.

While me and Gaia have a cordial relationship, even though I have to limit my power when I enter her world, she would have to allow the summons to reach me in the first place, then aid it to reach towards her home world. That meant that she was actively calling for me for the first time. Something new had happened and she needed me. An unprecedented situation that was worth my attention.

Still, it wouldn't due for those annoying magi to recognize what they had summoned and so discover a way for them to do it again. That could cause a major headache later.

To stop that, I activated the [Mask]. An authority from the god Loki, the trickster, it allowed me to regulate who recognized me as well as granting me a few cool abilities that were especially useful for my pranks. It worked on a mental level, people would not even know I was wearing it, they would just find that they were not able to focus on my face and even if they had enough clues to my identity, wouldn't allow the connection of those clues to connect to the truth.

I mainly used it for espionage, assassination and pranks. Basically I used it when I got bored. But now it would come in handy.

After placing it upon my face, I allowed the summons to bring me away.

*Scene Break*

Illyasviel Von Einzbern was not a little girl despite what her body may portray. She certainly looked like a middle schooler around elven or twelve years in age, yet she was actually a good deal older, about nineteen years old to be exact.

It was not her fault that she couldn't grow, however. Her body had been altered. Changed by her family. Made to support not only the Greater Grail but also to contain enough prana to support the best Servant her family could manage to acquire. She now had the capabilities to hold more power than most of the magi in the Clock Tower put together. Her ageing process had stopped and her body was slowly deteriorating from containing so much power. Humans were not supposed to have access to this amount of prana and the World Consciousness was working to destroy her slowly as her organs would begin to fail one by one. A slow process but not painful, she would simply pass on in her sleep one day when her body wouldn't be able to function anymore. She had a little over one year left to live.

All this for one simple reason. The Holy Grail War!

The ritualized summoning then slaughter of seven Servants, Heroic Spirits, for the actualization of one wish, a miracle that was supposed to start every sixty years. Originally designed to allow the three families who made the system the ability to regain the lost third true magic, the Heaven's Feel. Though this time the war was starting five decades earlier than planed, the Einzbern family would't allow it to go by without participating in it.

And so, like her mother and father before her, Illyasviel would participate in the Heaven's Feel ritual and summon a Heroic Spirit to fight for her.

A Heroic Spirt. A person that transcended the bounds of humanity with deeds so great that their legends echo through the ages past their demise. Upon their death, they ascend to the Throne of Heroes, a metaphysical plane of existence beyond the reach of mortals.

To summon one, two options were available. Either you allowed chance to decide which one would be summoned, the one most compatible with yourself, or you use a catalyst to summon a specific one. Something that had meaning to the hero or that represents them to give you a better chance to summon a specific hero. Certainly there is no guaranty that you'll receive the one you want, but most of the time it is accurate.

The Einzberns were planing to use the latter way to stack the odds in their favour. Upon noticing that the grail would appear earlier than expected, they immediately set out to find a suitable catalyst, that would allow them to summon a servant that would all but guaranty their victory. They found one in the form of a slab of stone from a temple dedicated to a specific hero and were planing on forcing said hero into a class that would further raise their chances of victory.

One cannot completely summon a Heroic Spirt from the Throne of Heroes, so instead they summon a sort of clone from the original and take that clone and force it into one of seven specific containers called classes that restrict their abilities.

Saber - The servant of the Sword and one of the three Knight classes. Wielders of blades and having the greatest magical resistance of all classes. Often considered the best class to summon, they have been the ones closest to victory in previous wars.

Archer - The servant of the Bow and one of the three Knight classes. Possessing great eyesight, they specialize in taking out their opponents from a distance and acting independently from their masters.

Lancer - The servant of the Lance and the last of the three Knight classes. The fastest and usually the most durable of all servants, they are famous for their horrible luck.

Rider - The servant of the Mount. These people are able to ride almost anything from jet plains to horses to Mystical Beasts. Famous for their powerful Noble Phantasms.

Caster - The servant of the Spell. Physically weaker than most of the other servants, they posses the greatest prana stores and have great diversity of abilities.

Berserker - The Mad servant. Great warriors that traded their sanity for more power. The crazier they are the stronger they get.

Assassin - The servant of the Shadows. Physically the weakest of all servants, they posses the ability of presence concealment to hide from their foes. All previous Assassins were representatives of Hassan-I-Sabbah.

Which class you summon, is entirely random with two exceptions. Berserker and Assassin. Those were the exceptions that the Einzbern family was planing to exploit.

They wanted to summon Heracles, ancient Greece's strongest hero. Then they were planning on forcing him into the Berserker class to further enhance his power. The result would be a monstrous servant that would allow them to win with minimal resistance.

By summoning Heroic Spirits into these class containers magi not only limit the power of the heroes but also tie their will through the use of common seals. Three inescapable commands that the servants must follow, so powerful they can bend time and space. Through these methods are the magi supposed to control their summons.

So, the family threw Illya out into the wintery forest surrounding the mansion filled with the abominations of their alchemical practices and told her to not return until she had summoned her servant even though it was still two months from when the grail would fully manifest.

It was for that reason that Illya now stood in blood stained snow before a bloody summoning circle having just finished the aria that would allow her to summon history's strongest hero as a raving dog.

For all these reasons, Illyasviel Von Einzbern, was not a little girl. Though her child like attitude and mannerisms sometimes fooled people, the truth was they hid a ruthless and violent personality. So she expected many things from her servant.

His total loyalty.

His immense strength dedicated to protecting her as she won the war with minimal effort.

A gigantic form befitting his legends.

A massive cost of mana that would probably cripple her somewhat.

A mad dog that she would have to give direct orders to lead around.

And a servant that would allow her to get vengeance on the boy who stole her father.

What she and all other masters didn't expect was how different this war would be to all the others. For instance, they didn't expect to have interference from the oldest living being nor people from a world where the Age of The Gods never ended. They certainly didn't expect three new servants under three new classes.

Avenger - The servant of revenge. Only having been summoned once before in the third war, they are servants that are considered weak and barely above normal humans.

Ruler - The servant of the Throne. Great kings and monarchs possessing the ability to rule over all they survey. Summoned by the grail itself to regulate the conflict.

Saver - The servant of the World. Charismatic leaders of their race who accomplished great achievements that allowed for the continuity of life.

Without knowing all this, the young homunculus was greatly surprised when the servant she summoned turned out to be completely unexpected.

He was tall, about six feet three inches, he stood dressed in a pair of black pants and plain white shirt. She couldn't make out his face as her eyes seemed to just slide over it to his bright blond hair that fell in spikes to his shoulders. One thing she noticed immediately was that he had no presence that all servants were said to posses.

An existence like a Heroic Spirit easily disturbed the air around it with its mere presence and yet this person didn't do so. Instead of feeling like she was in the presence of a great hero, she felt like she was meating an emperor. Though she couldn't see his face, his being oozed a royalty that demanded respect and loyalty. Another thing the young lady noticed was the draw of prana or rather the lack of it. Instead of a monstrous drain on her reserves, it felt like a simple thread of power connect the two.

Using the ability that all competent masters possessed, Illya surveyed her summons to get an eye of his stats. They weren't bad, his magic resistance and agility were both pretty high, was it possible she summoned Heracles after all but instead in the Saber class? If so his straight should be higher than that. The young girl was shook out of her thoughts by the smooth voice of her Servant.

"So, you were the one who summoned me?" He asked while looking her up and down before turning to survey the area they were in, not even seeming surprised at the bodies of the wolves whose blood she used for the circle. He paused upon seeing the slab of stone that was supposed to be used as a catalyst to summon Heracles before letting out a low chuckle at the sight and turning his attention back to her.

"Greetings," remembering her manners and giving a light curtsy and smile as she introduced her self. "I am Illyasviel Von Einzbern, the one who summoned you. May I ask of which class you are?"

"You may," he responded with a bit of cheek.

"Very well," showing no signs of aggravation at the remark, the young lady kept her smile as she continued. "What class were you summoned as?"

"I can be any of the ten classes for this war," Ignoring the surprised look he received from the young girl at the boast as well as the number, he continued in a casual tone. "This time, I have been summoned as Saver; the hero of the world. It will be a pleasure to work with you Illyasviel."

*Chapter End*

_Well, that's done. Now for some explanations and Naruto's stat sheet._

_First of all, their have been people who said that Naruto will be overpowered, but I don't think so. Campione are roughly equal in power to gods as a general rule, but it depends on both of them and the circumstances who will win. If Campione were always stronger than the gods then they would never die and they would be a lot more than eight. Now servants can probably operate on the same level as campione as well as gods but it all depends on the servant. For example we can all agree that Gilgamesh could probably slaughter a few gods. The same could be said for Iskander, Arthuria, Heracles, Archer and others._

_Who would win in a fight all depends on the abilities of the enemies, for example, though Lancer from fate stay could be considered weaker than other servants, his noble phantasm allows him to ignore that and could kill even Gilgamesh if he had the opportunity. From this I can say that these three things are roughly equal and victory would depend on circumstances. Besides, what is to stop me from bringing more campione over into the nasuverse._

_Secondly, the whole immortality thing. I have seen many fictions where Naruto ends up immortal for various reasons, some were good and others not so much. One thing I noticed was the historical placement of the shinobi era. If it was too recent then what is to have stopped it from being remembered. But if it is too old then people make up a history that doesn't make any sense. For example, I saw one fiction where Naruto was about five thousand years old, give or take, and yet he was walking with dinosaurs. What the fuck! So I made him slightly younger than the moon, thus combining the mythology from its creation by the Rikudoo Sennin and the theorized real history of its origins. The earth itself is thought to be between six and nine billion years old so I made his age around that number._

_I have also read stories where shinobi were wiped out but humanity came back as a result of a coincidence that just so happen to make identical beings with identical appliances and a land with the same culture as before. In my story it is because of Naruto's interference that these things happen and will be explained upon in the story._

_Another thing is japan simply cannot be the elemental nations in the past. For one the shape is wrong, but the main thing is that it is the completely wrong size. Allow me to explain, these people, the shinobi, could cross kilometers in moments and yet it took them weeks to travel to another country. Japan is simply to small and could have been crossed in less than a day. But Pangea was too big so it can't be that. So I came up with an explanation so that the continent could have been any size really but was destroyed by the Juubi._

_Finally, Naruto will be majorly OOC. People change over time and anybody who has lived for even a decade will find their personality will have changed in that time so he has to be OOC and, while my fic is going to have it a little extreme in some circumstance, we will still see some flashes of his original personality, just severally diluted by the ages past and the mental problems that come from being the only thing alive on a planet. Some other characters might also have some slight changes that will be mostly minor but will be there due to Naruto and his influence on their life that wasn't present in cannon._

_By the way, this will probably be the longest Authors Note I'll make so don't expect them all to be this length._

**Authorities mentioned in this chapter:**

**[Survival}:** _One of the first two Authorities usurped from the [Heretic God] Juubi. Part of the Juubi's myth is that it couldn't be killed and it is further proven by the fact that the warrior that defeated it still couldn't destroy it completely, instead he settled for separated it into nine different beings that were each weaker than the original and yet still couldn't be destroyed and would simply reform should that happen. While all gods are immortal, this fact was assumed by mortals rather than being explicitly stated in their myths. Even then, those gods still could be killed by other gods while the Juubi was the only god having a myth at the time and so had no opposition. The Authority essentially allows the user to be unable to die, but no being can be truly without end and so can still be killed. There is a difference. He could swim in lava easily or survive without air forever and yet can still be drowned and melted by flames.)_

**[Mask]: **_Due to the conflicting nature of this his myth, Loki is both aid to the gods as well as their enemy, however one of the things that is common in almost all his myths is the fact that he was a shape shifter and used this ability to hide his identity to aid in the death of the god Baldr, The authority allows the wearer to replicate his ability to shape shift as well as disguising the identity of the wearer. The Authority can be expressed in many ways but Naruto uses it as a passive mask, allowing him to use it without spell worlds at the cost of a rank in ability, allowing the wearer's identity to be discerned with a high enough magical resistance.)_

**[Annihilation]: **_**EX **__**Anti-World**_

_(Almost all religions posses some form of end of the world and so there are many gods that were foretold to destroy all of creation. Only one ever manages to succeed. Due to this fact, this god posses the only Anti-World Authority. By killing this [Heretic God] the Devil King may usurp this ability. But to use it is a different matter entirely. Should this Authority be employed, something of great value or power must be destroyed and anything between the two is instantly eradicated. The smallest thing ever destroyed by this authority was a small country and, should anything less significant than that be targeted, the Authority will simply not activate.)_

**Servant Stats**_**{Without the restrictions of Gaia}**__ (explanations):_

**True Name:**_**Naruto Uzumaki**_

**Class:**_**Saver**_

**Alignment:**_**Apathetic Neutral **_

_(Due to having lived for so long, his personality changed from that of his youth to one who has seen all those close to him as well as all his enemies die. This has left him with very little regard for humans due to the fact he helped their species evolve in the first place. Should they be whipped out, he could possibly do it again. He sees them as animals and like animals, if one is injured, and he feels like it, he will help, but if it needs to be killed then he will kill them. The exception to this is those he takes an interest in.)_

**Strength:**_**B {A}**_

_(He can channel chakra to make himself stronger)_

**Endurance:**_** C+ {B+}**_

_(Campione have bones of steel and significant healing factor, allowing them to be extremely durable.)_

**Agility: **_**B+ {A+}**_

_(Being born during a time where people could travel great distances in an instant, he has a naturally superior speed than most humans and has the ability to channel chakra to his legs to make them faster.)_

**Magic resistance:**_** A {A++}**_

_(The most famous ability of Campion is their magic resistance and it takes divine level spells to even harm them.)_

**Luck:**_** B **_

_(Naruto has always had very good luck: one of the most notable times is during the Chuunin exams when he farted on accident, allowing him to attain victory.)_

**Special skills:**

**Riding Ability: **_**A+**_

_(He was able to not only ride a massively powerful demon but also the boss of the toad summons, he also possess authorities that allow him to summon divine beasts as mounts. Only mounts already possessing a rider cannot be controlled.)_

_**Independent Action:**__**EX**_

_(Campione are considered devil kings above mortals so naturally have high independent action level. When combined with the fact that he is not dead and requires no prana to sustain his existence and so he can stay indefinitely without a master. He can ignore even command spells no matter the number used due to his own quirk that I will develop on more as the story continues.)_

**Eye of the Mind (True):**_** A+++**_

_(Being the oldest creature on the planet, he has fought more battles than any other and can accurately turn even the most dangerous situations into a victory.)_

**Divinity (False):**_**B**_

_(While considered on the same level as gods and should have a higher rank than that, campions were once human or in Naruto's case, Shinobi and as such can only usurp divinity to a certain level before ascending into myths themselves._

**Class skills:**

**Charisma: **_**A**_

_(At this rank, he has achieved the greatest popularity a human can accomplish and it becomes implausible to dislike him even though he may be your enemy.)_

**Counter Hero: **_**C**_

_(Normally Naruto would have a higher rank than this as would most Savers, but because of the fact that he has trained many Heroes and Antiheroes, rather than them losing a rank in a fight with him he gains one in strength, endurance and agility whenever in combat with someone considered a 'Hero'.)_

**Noble Phantasm:**

**Authorities of the Heretic Gods:**_** E-EX **__**Anti-Unit, Anti-Army, Anti-Fortress, Anti-God, Anti-Life, Anti-World **_

_(This is where campione are really dangerous. The sheer diversity of the authorities they steal is way more dangerous than the actual power. It is for this reason that Goudo is able to fight on the same level as the older campion, not because his authorities are stronger but merely the fact that he has one for so many situations and outcomes. There is only one authority that can be considered Anti-World. Regardless of the fact that there so many myths and gods about the Apocalypse, only one god actually succeed in its goal of the destruction of all life and so has the right to that authority and the only one to slay it was Naruto Uzumaki.)_

_**Possible Noble Phantasms**__ (Should he not be summoned as a Campione):_

**One man Army: **_**B **__**Anti-Army**_

_(Naruto was able to go from the class fool to a real threat using only the shadow clone jutsu to which he perfect to an extent never seen before. Could be used for any of the classes.)_

**Loyalty to the Toad Sage: **_**B+ **__**Anti-Fortress**_

_(He was able to summon and gain the loyalty of the entire Toad tribe to be used as mounts. This is a Noble Phantasm that would be best used for the Rider class.)_

**Jinchuuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox:**_**A**__**Anti-Fortress **_

_(Upon using Kurama's chakra he was able to assume the form of the fox himself. This Noble Phantasm is best suited for the Berserker class.)_

**Spiralling Wind Ball:**_**A+**__**Anti-Unit, Anti-Fortress **_

_(Upon completing of his father's technique, he had a move that could damage appoints and cut them upon on an atomic level. Due to his ability to throw and alter this technique, it is best suited for the Archer class.)_

_Those are some of the potential Noble Phantasms that could appear in a Naruto-Fate/Stay Night crossover. I just wanted to get them out of my head and anybody is welcome to use them for their own fics._

_Now that the information is done, a few parting words. _

_I do read reviews but don't care about your opinions so point out flaws and I'll correct them, but apart from that I'll mostly ignore them. If you want to support the story simply follow or favourite either me or the story._

_Reiders out._


End file.
